<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run by Ben_Swolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116349">Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolo/pseuds/Ben_Swolo'>Ben_Swolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ed is like 13 in this fic, Horror, Human Gore, Ngl pretty disturbing, Other, rotting flesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:12:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolo/pseuds/Ben_Swolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Run. After looking at that, Ed didn’t need to be told twice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One-Shot. Just a fun little horror fic that popped up in my head after watching some urban legend videos. Also ik it’s literally fucking March and I’m sorry but god damn I really needed to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>     Blood. <em>Blood blood blood. </em>The warm sticky liquid stained his beautiful golden locks. He ran across the gloomy woods, the leaves beneath his booths crunching and turning a bloody crimson. The crisp autumn air licking at his face, making the deep carmine wounds slashed throughout his face burn<em>. </em>Even though he tried blocking the horrible sound out, he could still hear the pained, terrifying wails coming from behind him. </p><p><em>     Run.</em> The wails got closer, and the child desperately picked up his speed. <em>Run.</em> Edward ducked underneath a low tree branch, some of his hair catching the tree and pulling at his already sensitive scalp. <em>Run. </em>He could hear them approaching, the sickening wails of torment and pain and <strong><em>agony. </em></strong>That <em>thing, (chimera? animal? monster??) </em>whatever the hell it was, it was <strong><em>NOT </em></strong>human.</p><p>     It was over 8 feet tall, taking the appearance of a dark haired middle-aged woman. Its fingers were long and bony, almost like a corpse that had been dead for years. Its legs were unnaturally long, longer than its torso and arms combined. Its skin was rotting, maggots crawling out of it, fertilizing and reproducing inside its ghostly white skin. Its arms were full of black blisters, <em>oozing</em> with infected puss. Oh and the <em>smell. </em>The <em>fucking smell. </em>It smelled of rotten flesh, of maggots, of <strong><em>death. </em></strong>And probably the worse of all, its <strong><em>face. </em></strong>Its fucking <em><strong>face. </strong></em>It was <em>smiling</em>. A long crooked smile that extended from decaying ear to decaying ear. It had no nose, just two holes where the damned thing would breathe from. And the eyes. Hollow, black sockets for eyes, maggots and worms crawling in and out of them like children playing in the tubes of a playground. Ed gagged at the <em>smell</em> and the and the <b><em>noises</em></b> the monster was making.</p><p>     He’d promised the Colonel he wouldn’t stop until he made it out of the pitch black woods. So he ran. And <em>ran</em> and<em> ran</em> and <em><strong>ran. </strong></em>His leg was sore. Sore from running. Sore from being chased by that <b>abomination. </b>He tripped and fell. Tripped and <strong><em>fucking fell. </em></strong>Edward could hear it approaching. And then he felt something he hadn’t felt in years. Helplessness. He was scared, so <em>fucking <b>scared</b>.</em> He wanted to turn around and face the thing. He wanted to beat it to a bloody pulp and show it that he <em>wasn’t scared</em> <em>(i’m scared, so, so scared please <b>help</b>)</em> <em>But </em><em>you</em><em> know you are in no shape to do that, </em>the little voice inside his head recited what Mustang had said a few hours ago. A few hours huh? It felt like a goddamned <strong><em>lifetime </em></strong>ago. He’d make it <em>out. </em>For <em>Al’s</em> sake. For <em>Winry’s</em> sake. <em>Hell</em> even for the <em>Colonel’s</em> sake! <em>No matter what happens,</em> he thought as he picked himself up and started running again,<em> I <b>will</b> make it out of here.</em></p><p>     When he finally made it out of the thick woods, he was done. He could not take a single step forward. The boy managed to drag himself into a nearby bush. It was prickly, the spines digging into his bruised back and his splinted arm and <em>oh god it <strong>hurt. </strong></em>The boy cursed, but it would have to do. The bush was big enough for him to be completely covered by it. It was a good hiding place, for the time being.</p><p>    He was <em>sore.</em> Tired and <em>dirty </em>and completely <em>fucking</em> <em>sore. </em>His eyes were drooping, but he new better than to give in to the vulnerability of sleep. He’d make it out of here. <em>Of course I will. Al’s waiting for me.</em> He’ll make it out of here. He’ll go back to Resembool and go back to Granny and Winry and <em>Al. </em>He’ll ask Granny to make him her stew. His favorite. He’d go back to the guest room that was empty almost all the time. And then, just then, he’d finally catch a <em>fucking </em>break and forget about everything that happened in this godforsaken forest. </p><p>     He heard a <em>moan</em>. A <em>croak</em>. A tormented sound of agony. A <em>drag- thump thump- drag thump. It stopped right above his bush.</em> He froze and all of a sudden he couldn’t <em>breathe. </em>Ed looked up. He really wished he hadn’t.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>  In the early fall of 1912, Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, went missing at the Shadow Hill Forest during a mission with Coronel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. They were both sent in to investigate the missing people case of the Forest of Shadow Hill. Apparently, anyone who would enter that forest would never be seen again. Major Elric was reported missing the night after the first inspection. His body was never found.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                    <b>End</b></p><p>     <br/>     </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>